Just a Game
by clarinetgirl2427
Summary: AU: Our heroes are receiving mysterious letters challenging them to solve a series of unusual murders. Even stranger, the letters refer to each of them as characters from the board game clue.


Chapter 1- The First Letter

**Author's Note: **Sorry, this Author's Note is a bit long (ok, really far too long), but there was a lot of stuff I felt needed to be said before the start of the story. Please bear with me. This is set early second season, and Finch is still very traumatized. Very AU, like almost anything I write.

This is the product of reading PoI fanfics while watching the movie Clue repeatedly. I've been working on this (off and on, mostly off) since July, but I'm still a bit iffy on it. I don't own Person of Interest or Clue (you should be glad I don't).

I was also inspired by Homeric's awesome fics, "Fix" & "Fixed". Check them out if you haven't already.

Pairings- Scarlet/Plum (Finch/Zoe established), One sided Reese/Zoe (he's a little jealous of Finch, I had to have a jealous Reese. I had to! Don't judge me. But that doesn't really come into play until later.), & Fusco/Carter (eventually. I may be a bit twisted, but I wanted them together during season 1. There was just something there, at least in my mind. I know it'll never happen, but let me dream.)

Grace doesn't exist (even though I love her) because she would get in the way of Scarlet (Zoe)/Plum (Finch), and I don't really know how to include her.

I only made Carter Peacock because I couldn't see her as Missus White (not trying to be racist, I just didn't want to imply her to be a maid or a black widow depending on the source material). Fusco and Carter know about the library and have been there.

I hope you enjoy, and please review. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated (especially if you think I messed up the characters). Please give me some sort of feedback, it helps keep me inspired. Also I'm really worried if I got any of the characters wrong (I always worry about it), so please share your opinions with me. (If you don't like to review, then please message me, I will see it. Also, message me if you have any questions, I will respond. Not necessarily answer, but definitely respond.) Thank you.

-Clarinetgirl

•••

"All life is but a game: then gaily play - or sadly learn the penalty to pay." -Unknown

•••

When the couple enters Toni's, it is dark and mostly empty. Not unusual, Toni is very selective about who eats in her place. Luckily, Zoe knows her from way back when they went to the same school. Zoe, ever the fixer, may have kept her out of detention a time or two over the years. Not that she actually kept count of all the times, but she believes it was around twenty. Toni, on the other hand, remembers perfectly all the times Zoe saved her skin.

Toni likes to run a nice, quiet place. The sort that is absolutely ideal for Zoe and, more importantly, Finch. The dinning area is small, meant to seat around twenty-five comfortably. The tables are cozy and intimate. The dishes are always well cleaned, the tablecloths are of the highest quality, and of course, the wait staff is impeccable while keeping their distance. The overall feel is always private and romantic, the two things Harold desperately needs after his ordeal.

Zoe had been careful in her selection of the restaurant. She had to be if she hoped to get Harold to agree. He had been paranoid since long before they met, but ever since his kidnapping he has been even more so. Most women would be annoyed by this but not Zoe. She understands Harold, at least she hopes she does.

The hostess, whose name Zoe is certain is Candace, guides them to their usual table. Harold watches her a bit suspiciously. Zoe had to keep him from running a background check on her after the first time they came for dinner as an official couple. He claimed there was something off about her. Personally, Zoe couldn't see it, and of the couple, she is the people reader. After all, in her profession, her life depends on her ability to read people accurately.

Once at their table, Harold, ever the gentleman, pulls out her chair. As he sits, Zoe quickly dismisses Candace by confirming they'll both have their usual for dinner. As she leaves, Candace watches Harold with a weird expression on her face. Harold's back is to her, but Zoe, of course, notices. **_What was that? Maybe Harold was on to something. I'll keep an eye on her for now on.  
_**  
"Zoe," Harold's voice calls her from her thoughts. She smiles at him as he reaches across the table for her hand. "I'm fine." **_And I'm going to keep you that way. _**

He returns her smile, but it's fake and doesn't quite reach his eyes. **_We'll get there Harold, we'll get there. _**She reassuredly squeezes his hand carefully, conscious of the cut that bitch gave him. **_She'll pay for that and everything else she did to my man.  
_**  
Zoe quickly pushes the psycho out of mind. The evening is about Harold, not her. "So, how are you and Bear getting along?" He groans, but she sees the grin he's trying to hide. This one reaches his eyes which have momentarily changed from haunted to understated joy. One of his first real smiles since his ordeal, and it's Zoe that sees the true beauty in it.

The phone he subconsciously placed on the table while she was lost in thought begins ringing, obliterating the tranquility of the moment. Harold looks from the phone, now in his hand, to her apologetically. She just smiles, loving that despite the call being important he cares enough about her to feel bad about the interruption. "Answer it." She nods to him understandingly.

With an understood 'Thank you', he clicks answer and brings the phone to his ear. "Yes Mister Reese?"

"The threat has been dealt with. Mister Carver is home safely with his wife and children. I'm on my way home, unless there is anything else you need."

"Well done, Mister Reese. I'll see you in the morning."

"Give Zoe my best."

Zoe motions for his phone. "I got the message. Now, can I have my man back for dinner? Or are you going to drag him away again John?" In the undercurrent of her words, John can faintly hear her unspoken message: _You try it, and I swear I'll shoot you._

"I'm tempted to make a nuisance of myself."

"Something you excel at, but remember I have many connections to make your life a living hell."

"And Harold will be very busy protecting me."

"I sense a challenge."

"Oh Lord, that's quite enough of that you two."

"We'll finish this later John." She swiftly hangs up the phone as Harold reaches for it. Zoe turns off the bothersome device and secures it in her purse. "Now, no more distractions." Her eyes challenge Finch to change her mind. He gracefully surrenders while his pride is still intact.

A server comes to their table, Zoe observes he is not one of their regulars, carrying to plain white envelopes. He places them on the table without a word and retreats back to the kitchen. As Zoe watches the man, Harold picks up the envelopes and examines them. On one is written _Professor Plum, _the other is address to _Miss Scarlet, _both are otherwise blank. He hands one to Zoe and opens the one he assumes is for him.

_Dear Professor Plum,_

_Are you smart enough to solve my puzzles? Those close to you are depending on you. Will you fail them? Are you willing to take the risk? It's time for the cowardly lion to venture forth from the library or else lives that needn't will be lost._

_This is a warning to the prophet, do your glasses help you see or make you blind to those around you? Just a thought to keep in mind as the game continues. Mister Reese holds all the clues, and the answers too, if you seek the easy solution. I shall be in contact again when the time comes._

_Let the rules be known, there are five players. Any others and all lives are forfeit. If a message instructs to not be shared, the instructions are to be respected. All other rules will be given at the proper time._

_The game is on. Be quick and find me, Harold, lives are at stake. At least one that is very dear to you._

_Yours Truly,_  
_Wadsworth_

Both Finch and Zoe are deathly pale. Harold hands his letter to her expecting her to do the same, instead she hides it in her purse. "Zoe."

"I'd rather not talk about it." Harold puts it aside for later when they're alone.

"We have to go, we'll meet John at the library." Harold stands and begins to leave with Zoe closely following him.

"Where's Candace?"

"Why are you so curious about her?" He motions for her to return his phone. She hands him the pesky device.

"It's nothing."

•••

Fusco is perched on the corner of Carter's desk watching her as she does paperwork. After five minutes of him silently watching her, she irritably asks, "Something I can do for you Detective?"

He leans back slightly to study her with an appreciative look. "Is it possible for you to be any more gorgeous?" Without looking at him, she recognizes he's displaying the smile that she knows better than to trust.

**_He's up to something, and whatever it is, I want no part of. _**"What do you need Lionel?" She looks up from her paperwork to eye him suspiciously. "What are you up to?"

He leans even further back, now offended, and almost falls off the desk. While regaining his balance, "I'm insulted. A guy can't even be nice to his partner anymore?" At that last part, his voice rises well past where it should be.

"Not when you're the guy." She gives him her patented Carter glare, letting him know he needs to keep his voice down before he ends up with a nasty case of a Carter beat down.

Ignoring his partner's unstated threats, he grabs the plastic knife from her forgotten dinner and holds it out to her. "Here, why don't you just go ahead and stab me in the heart? It'd be quicker for both of us."

"Fusco don't you have paperwork you should be doing?"

"Of course, why do you think I'm not at my desk?" He's back to joking Lionel, which is at least softer. He tosses the useless plastic utensil back into the open to-go-box.

"You're impossible." She is just barely keeping herself from strangling him.

"But you love me anyway, right?" Carter quickly glances around, praying nobody heard. She finds that, of course, everyone's eyes on them, and she's sure a few of their fellow officers are taking bets on how long until she shoots him. **_Damn you Fusco, now we're going to be the topic of gossip for months._**

Luckily, for both of them, at that moment, a uniformed officer arrives with two plain envelopes. Nothing is written on them except their names. Carter forgets her anger and looks to Fusco to see if he knows what's up. "Did John or Finch say anything to you?"

He shakes his head, focusing on the envelope with a distinct frown. "I thought you would know." She tosses it on her desk for later. "10 bucks says this is an invitation to Glasses' funeral."

"Don't be ridiculous, John wouldn't kill him over a woman." Carter battles her curiosity and tries to return to her paperwork.

"Then take the bet." Fusco opens the envelope. As he unfolds the letter, he finds a photo of him, Carter, Reese, and Finch, and his grin completely dissolves into shock. "What the hell?" Carter, her curiosity winning out, stands and looks over his shoulder as he silently offers her the picture to examine. She takes it but is far too captivated by the letter to really look at it.

_Dear Colonel Mustard,_

_Are you brave enough to accept my challenge? Are you willing to risk your life "to serve and protect"? Are you a real cop or a phony hiding behind a badge? Now's your chance to prove yourself. Your friends will tell you what you need to know, if they're truly your friends._

_To the outsider, it's the moment of truth. Just remember Lionel, every action in this world will bear a consequence. You will trip over all the times you have lied, and you will be held accountable. Your "friends" won't be able to save you._

_Yours Truly,_  
_Wadsworth_

The partners share a confused look. Fusco motions to the letter she discarded on her desk. "Better open yours."

"I doubt these are from John or Finch." She says as she snatches it up and opens it. Once she's finished she hands it to Fusco.

_Dearest Missus Peacock,_

_How readily will you throw "the book" out the window to save a life? How far will you go? Which of your partners with you stand by? The corrupt? The murderer? The deceiver? None of your partners are who you think, they can't be trusted. All three are criminals awaiting punishment._

_Only one can be spared from justice. Justice is balance, and you're an agent of justice. Who will you save Jocelyn? The choice is yours. I hope you make the correct one._

_Yours Truly,_  
_Wadsworth_

"I'm gonna call the desk, find out who delivered them." Fusco rushes to his desk while pocketing both letters and the photo to guard against prying eyes.

"I'll call John, see what he and Finch can tell us." She pulls out her cell and hits number three on her speed dial.

•••

John returns to his apartment looking forward to nothing more than a drink then bed following such a difficult case. He unlocks the door and is surprised to see a plain white envelope waiting for him on the floor. He cautiously surveys the hallway and the entranceway of his apartment. Spotting no threats, he vigilantly retrieves the letter and enters closing the door behind him.

_Dear Mister Green,_

_Do you think people ever really change? Are you even capable of a normal life anymore? After all the foul, dirty deeds you have carried out? Does your heart still yet beat?_

_You throw your soul through every open door trying to fill the empty space, or possibly to end you life. You follow a man you do not know, trust a man who does not know loyalty, and distort a woman with morals. You are lost John, broken beyond repair._

_Anyway, on to the game. Harold will explain the rules. Carter is the wildcard. Fusco is obviously a pawn. The hint is this: not all is as it seems. To beat me, you must know what you don't know. Both of which are of the gravest danger to you and those you hold close. A choice must be made, the queen or the pawn. Look to the sea for the next step of the journey._

_The clock is ticking, John. Don't underestimate the things that I will do._

_Yours Truly,_  
_Wadsworth_

His phone rings and he answers as Finch's voice comes through the speaker. "Mister Reese.'

"Is this about what I think it is Finch?"

"So you received one too. We're heading to the library now."

"I'll meet you there. I'll call Carter and Fusco."

Immediately after he hangs up with Harold, before he can even dial, Carter's number appears on his screen. "Hey, what the hell is going on?"

"I take it you were sent a mysterious note as well."

"Fusco and I both just received them."

"Team meeting, the library now."

"On our way." They both hang up.


End file.
